


妄想游戏

by nedeehtnilived



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedeehtnilived/pseuds/nedeehtnilived
Summary: AI点梗文关键词：海市蜃楼、颠沛流离、难以察觉的绝望





	妄想游戏

瞥了一眼手表，时间还早着。

二宫和也按下了电视台大楼里的电梯按钮，双手插兜地看着楼层一层层降低。

今天有交给岚吧的录制。作为敬业的idol，即使家里还有没通关的游戏在等着他的光临，他也是绝不心软流连的。

或许说以前还会有看看表，摸上遥控器把玩一会儿的迟疑，现在也完全没有了。

因为有了更刺激的事不是吗——

他按了按太阳穴，电梯旁大理石的墙面光滑明亮的可以映出他的黑眼圈。

化妆师等会儿肯定要拉着他上妆了。

 

二宫和也昨晚没有睡好。

并不是因为游戏。

他反常地很早就睡了，哗的一声拉起窗帘，将窗外明亮的满月遮住。

倒在柔软的床上，他嘴角不自觉的扬起一抹笑。

二宫和也自己也不知道，他到底是在期待，还是在嘲讽着满怀期待的自己。

他沉入了梦乡。

 

“Hi——”

充满元气的欢迎声。二宫和也稍微想起了其他的事。

“要从最近的存档开始吗？”

点头。

闭上眼睛，任由自己的身体一瞬失重。

如果下次还有晕船晕车的测试的话，说不定自己可以表现的不那么怂。

 

已经渐渐熟悉的场景。

江户的京都。

灯红酒绿的街市。

他恢复了对身体的控制，转进了街角的一家居酒屋。

“智桑。”

大野智是这家居酒屋的常客，或者说是酒屋二楼那几间空房里的住客。

“二宫桑。”礼貌地回答，“今天的巡逻怎么样？”

“没什么大事。就几个混混，打架踢翻了柜台不肯赔钱。”

二宫第一次闯入的时候忘了脱新选组的制服，害的老板娘还以为他们店犯了什么事，所以对于身份也不用遮遮掩掩。

没想到新选组还有不错的人——几个跟他混熟了的客人都拍着肩这样对他说。

 

这个时候二宫和也就“哦哦”的附和两声，一边眼睛直往大野智身上飘。

这是一个游戏，当然别人是不得而知的。

自己当初受到邀请的时候，说是可以让试验者有机会实现一件在现实中无法实现的事情。

“什么样的事情都可以吗？”

“都可以。”

“那如果是关于一个人的话呢？你们该如何模拟那个人呢？”

“抽调你对他的理解。”

“哦。是吗。”虽然很不好意思，自己愿景中的他说不能真的能让自己美梦成真呢。

“我同意了。”

试验每月举行一次，他选择了新选组的身份，可能是想起了他演过的舞台剧吧。

虽然好像游戏设定并不像他所想的那样，但是居酒屋和驻所的距离并不远，也算还不错了。

 

他盯着大野智的时间好像太长了。

后者疑惑地转过身来，依旧猫着腰，发出了轻微的疑问声。

虽然带着萨摩的口音，但是含含糊糊的语调还是一样可爱。

“大野智。萨摩的足轻。”二宫和也想起了他一开始找到大野智的场景。

一般人对于自己足轻的身份肯定是百般的厌恶，想方设法的将自己拔高成武士，哪怕是下士也好——可是这个人承认的大大方方，干净利落。

不过那可是大野智——二宫和也笑了，“智桑。没什么。抱歉啦。”

虽然是道歉，语气中竟有一丝玩笑和诱惑的成分。

乡下的武士也比萨摩的足轻要精贵，二宫和也很享受这种能够肆无忌惮叫他名字的机会。

 

天色渐晚。

大野智今天收摊的要比平日早些。身后的几个客人还在吵吵嚷嚷，但是他已经付清了酒钱，起身准备上楼了。

“那么早吗。”二宫和也在身后叫住他。

“有点累了。新选组的队士也还是早点回去的好。忘记队规了吗。”

二宫和也撇撇嘴，“无故不得外宿”，干嘛新加这种无聊的规定啊。

 

第二天清晨的早锻炼和例会。

要不是二宫和也身上带着玩家buff，他保养着的一块腹肌肯定会出走的。

最近有几个藩不大安定，长州尤其闹腾。

那天晚上他收到了跟随土方岁三前往四国屋的命令。另一些队士前往池田屋。

“喂喂。真的要我去杀人吗？这也太真实了一点。”

被他唤出来的客服人员明显没有睡醒，只嘟囔着：“不要紧的。你历史都学到哪儿去了啊。”随后自行掐断了联系。

二宫和也只好一个人跳脚，差点爆出了他的小尖嗓。

 

四国屋扑了一个空，二宫和也却松了一口气。池田屋扑准了。

还要去扫个尾，不过这个不成问题，那些血就当是电影里的布景好了。

 

二宫和也走进池田屋外院的时候向左看了一眼，两具尸体。

这果然还是跟电影布景不一样的啊，血腥味冲的他想吐。

但是他还是条件反射式的多看了一眼。

其中的一双手，他太熟悉了。

二宫和也被扼住了咽喉。

 

——每天都会问当日的巡逻情况。

——没有正经职业却如流水般不断的酒钱。

——酒钱和住宿费不像常客而总是当日结清，好像随时会离开。

——对自己的所谓“足轻”身份毫不在意。

——新出来的队规，在市面上流传之前就已经知晓。

——昨日反常地作息。

 

已经很清楚了不是么。

 

他一边想，一边无法控制的朝着那具尸体移动过去。

其他队士已经进楼了。他的周围只有微凉的夜风。

他将那具尸体搂在怀里。

背上有血，沾在了他的手上。但是呼吸和心跳，虽然急促，依然明明白白的存在着。

二宫和也脑子里一片空白。怀里的人突然挣扎起来，吓得他往后退了一步。

大意了。这是长州倒幕人士大野智，那是新选组队士二宫和也。

不是那个总角相知的大宫组合。

 

睁开眼睛的大野智没有拾起一旁的剑。

“nino，”这个称呼和他的表情被二宫和也误读出了一丝温柔。

 

168的身板抱着166的他并不算省力，更何况还要飞奔。

二宫和也撞开了一家人家的门。该庆幸他身上的羽织还辨认的出来，那家人家虽然害怕，但还是快速的拿出了药酒和绷带，把大野智缠成了粽子。

虽然立即告辞，但是发现二宫和也脱队的新选组高层，依旧派来了不少人来追杀。

顺着那家人家的线索，二宫和也和大野智在一家客栈被堵住了。

 

二宫和也带着斗笠下楼去买碟小菜的时候与那帮人撞了个正着。

随即起了冲突。

他的轻盈在这里显示了出来，不过体力也成了硬伤。

右肩处一阵寒意转换为了痛楚。

他反手向后刺去。刺了个空。

扑倒的尸体头部滲出汩汩鲜血，手里依旧握着尖端染红的剑。旁边是摔碎的褐色陶壶碎片。

在二宫和也反应过来之前，一道人影从客栈里闪出来，抓住他一路飞奔出了混乱的街区。

 

“哇……，总算到了。”大野智跑的上气不接下气，背上的衣服又滲出了血痕。

他按照特定的节奏敲响了院门。二宫和也的眼前有些模糊，叩门的声音听起来有些远。

 

二宫和也感觉到自己的伤口被上了药。

迷迷糊糊之间他听见了众人对于大野智还活着这件事的喜极而泣。

他听到大野智说“要欢迎新同伴”。

他听到有人提到了他新选组队士的身份。他听到了众人的申讨。

他听到了大野智力排众议用自己中士身份做的担保。

 

对不起。

 

他完全好起来的时候大家都在准备搬家。

京都全面戒严。此地不宜久留。

大野智的伤还没有好透，不过也早已起身打点行装。

二宫和也没什么东西，就坐在廊下看着他。

被排斥那是肯定的。

不过只要有他，什么都无所谓吧。

“想和nino去无人岛。”

“想和你浪迹天涯。”二宫和也低声应到。

 

大野智不知何时蹭到了他的身边，指尖扫过他结痂的伤口。

“喂，和也。”中士身份的大野智叫他名字时带着些俏皮。

“智。”不过他却还是坚持让二宫和也称呼他的名字。

“接下来可能会很危险哦。要带好斗笠。得意的左手剑法要改一改。遇到以前的同伴可不能手软哟。”

 

哦，或许不是浪迹天涯，是颠沛流离，九死一生吧。

不过那又如何？

 

一阵天旋地转。

二宫和也回到了欢迎界面。

“本月的测试结束了哟！”

“客服人员你总算睡醒了啊！”

“是睡过头了啦！不过让你多体验了一会儿，你竟然还不高兴耶！”

“对了。”二宫和也收敛起表情，“这里面的人物真的是纯粹按照我的内心想法而建的AI吗？”

“是的哦。我记得我说过啊。这种产品还在单机测试阶段。不能联机的！”

沉默。

“怎么？失落了？这个游戏本身就是给求而不得的人的玩具嘛。要知足，知足才能常乐～”

“这个游戏有确定名称了哟，叫海市蜃楼。怎么样？不错吧！”

“那个地方。”

“嗯？”

“为什么作为倒幕派的那个人不攻击我呢？”

明明只是萍水相逢的酒友，甚至是套取情报这样的关系啊——

“哦……”客服人员有点心虚。

“那还不是你的锅啦！”突然炸毛了啊。

“要不是你的内心对他既有疏离、冷静、远观的一面，又有对他真心温柔的妄想一面，我的编剧至于那么僵硬吗！”

“要把这两种统一起来很困难的！所以我只有一见钟情这种老土的办法啊！”

“真搞不懂！我妹妹和我怎么最近都碰到了感情这么奇怪的人啊！以前都没有的！”

 

二宫和也突然醒了过来，晨曦透过缝隙洒入。

 

电梯到了休息室的楼层。

休息室里面只有大野智一个人。

“在补觉啊……”，二宫和也悄悄的溜了进去，想着自己也有点困，临走时还没带游戏机，不如也睡一会儿。

他闭上眼睛没一会儿，就有一只手伸了过来，把他的套头毛衣拉下他的右肩。

结局是一声“非礼啊”的小尖嗓和一顿日常家暴。

 

交给岚吧开场的时候，大野智照常在他的身侧撅着嘴挥舞着拳头。

他们的身体在录影的时候时不时发生些微的碰撞。

但是不能够认真起来。

在所有的快乐，欢呼和默契的底下，是无法言说的、难以察觉的绝望。

到底是哪一种更好呢？

二宫和也想。

自己到底是否还应该期待下一个满月呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1）游戏背景是幕末新选组和长州倒幕派的斗争。（史实有出入）
> 
> 2）大野智也是游戏成员。是客服妹妹碰到的对nino抱有奇怪情感的人。
> 
> 3）去看nino右肩的行为说明小大和nino走了同一条故事线。而且小大那里因为剧情过于突兀也怀疑是否有联机行为。
> 
> 4）在单机的情况下走上同一条故事线说明sk心中的对方所做的就是对方真正所做的行为。也就是他们其实是了解对方到骨子里的。
> 
> 5）但是同时又对自己对那个人的了解感到非常的不自信，认为对方是不可接近的神秘者。
> 
> 6）所以在现实情况下，明面上再暧昧的联系也不可能更进一步，只能是藏在糖下面的难以察觉的绝望。
> 
> 7）两人都不知道对方的心意，只能在海市蜃楼里寻找即使颠沛流离却又清楚明确的感情聊以慰藉。
> 
> 8) 补一句：足轻<下士<中士<上士，大的对小的地位要高很多，称呼上可以比较随便。


End file.
